if a song could make you stay
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: He deserves this, deserves to be the unhappy one; the one that has nothing. Jaspard, Breaking Dawn spoilers


**A/N:** There is just the **SLIGHTEST** spoilers here for _Breaking Dawn_, which I have dubbed _Dawning Crap_ because of just how bad it was.**  
: SPOILERS :**  
I mean seriously, the whole time I kept wondering whether or not Meyer had just ripped the entire plot from a fanfiction; it read preciously like a horribly written and holey canon fanfiction. Come on! The canon facts and rules that were established in_ Twilight_ and its sequels were _**COMPLETELY**_ disregarded in this volume. She's established that vampires are dead, frozen in time, their cells aren't alive anymore and can't reproduce themselves; so how the hell do they impregnate a very human girl?! Honestly, I was cringing in disgust practically the entire novel. I wasted twenty-five bucks on this piece of crap?! I could've read this stuff for FREE on the internet.  
God it was terrible...  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Words:** 856 words  
**Disclaimer:** I in no way own the _Twilight_ saga, that right is owned by Stephanie Meyer; but I'm ecstatic to not be her right now, I don't want to have to deal with hordes of angry, homicidal fans who've read _Breaking Dawn_.

**. if a song could make you stay .**

They'd left.

No note, no goodbye, nothing. Alice and Jasper had just left.

Edward couldn't be sure when it had happened, when things had shifted to what they were now. But he thought, it had been a long while coming, there had been tension there, and something else; something that he hadn't been able to put a name to until now.

He had a broken heart.

Again.

Jasper had been there for him through his darkest moments with Bella, always supportive, even if he wasn't optimistic. While everyone else had been so overly concerned with Bella and her condition when Edward had rushed her back from their honeymoon in Brazil, only Jasper had thought to check-up on him; to try and help him deal with all of the... stress, pain, everything that he was going through. Only Jasper understood.

The older vampire had been only outlet, and the only one to truly understand what he was going through, what he was feeling. That may have to do with the fact that Jasper was an empath, but he was also the only one who paused, who stopped to try and take care of Edward as best he could.

And now, with him gone, Edward can remember everything in perfect, startling clarity.

It all comes back to him now, when it's too late to change things; too late for him to make things right. Because he realizes what he'd been doing wrong, what he'd been overlooking all this time; something that Jasper had been trying to tell him right from the start.

_"Are you sure she's the one? That she's your soul mate? The only one will ever want?"_

Jasper had asked that, and the seriousness in his voice had taken Edward back, but he hadn't thought much of it at the time. The idea that Bella wasn't the one, had never been the one, had escaped him all this time. Now, only when he realized that what he really needed, wanted, was gone did he realize the hidden meaning in those words. The thoughts which he'd heard, but never paid attention too.

_I could be that one, don't you see? I've loved you since we first met, even before then, you were what I've always been looking for._

Oh, and it _**hurts**_. It hurts to know that he'll never get to see Jasper's face again; get to hold him, kiss him, touch him. And it breaks his heart even more, he doesn't think that there will ever be a way for him to piece this mangled and tattered heart of his together again. And simply, he doesn't want too.

He deserves this, deserves to be the unhappy one; the one that has nothing.

Edward has nothing, sure he has a wife who is hopelessly in love with him and a family, but what he doesn't have is what he's craved most. Peace. He's restless still, and he can't find a way within himself to make himself feel at peace with how everything's turning out.

It's all turning out wrong.

So very, very wrong.

Now he can see, see for the first time, that things have turned out completely wrong from what they _**should**_ have, were supposed to, turn out. Everything's twisted, and there's no way that any of them can go back and fix every wrong that's happened. That's preventing them from the future that they were supposed to have. The future where **_nothing_** would have been like this, it would've been perfect.

He'd have been happy.

And oh, how he wants it, longs for it. But he knows he can't have it now. Jasper's gone, Alice taking him with her, and here he is playing a part that he realizes that he hasn't ever wanted to play. It was fascination, not love, but he can't back out now; it's too late, and he's already in too deep. It's too late to pull back now.

Jasper's gone, he won't ever be able to hold that narrow, lean, muscled body; or kiss those slightly narrow yet full lips. He won't get to say it, say those words which could turn his world on its head but save him from the eternity of pain that he's looking at. But the time's past, time's run out, and he finds that he's been left all alone.

Again.

All he can do now is hope, and pray, that some day, some day soon, Jasper will come back; will come back and give him that second chance that he didn't know he was waiting for. But, he can only hope that he's not too late, that there's still that slim hope.

Edward drifts, back over to the piano. He wonders, how could he write, try to capture, the convoluted and complicated feelings that are swirling through him? Trying, trying, **_trying_**. If he has the chance to make Jasper stay, stay with him, then he wants to do everything to show the sincerity of how he feels; the sincerity with which he's speaking. For once, he's speaking from his heart; not his mind.

The music fills the rooms and halls.

**FIN.**

So yeah, that completes my rant. Just so you all know, the second part of _Truth_ will be out soon, as well as the twelfth chapter of _Poison_. I'm going on an uncanon fanfiction spree to make up for the horror that was _Dawning Crap_ and to also drown out all the depressing thoughts that I've been having lately in regards to my writing. Actually, it's more or less towards just this fandom, as I've been working on my other long work that I've been planning for weeks now.

This will make a number of people happy, I'm sure. For everyone who has read _Faith and Fate_, there is a sequel in the works. I just... haven't worked on it in a while... But I'll get right on it! Promise!

I hope that you enjoyed your piece of Jaspard angst. There might be more for this in the future. Please review?

Twilight.


End file.
